


Sneak Peaks for Fanfiction Stories

by Syllesta



Category: Far Cry 3, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, No Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllesta/pseuds/Syllesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of random writings of all the fan fiction ideas I have in my head. I will give background information in the introduction of a chapter if needed and each chapter will have a different plot unless stated otherwise. This is my collection of ramblings and if anyone wishes to expand on any of these ideas feel free to do so. I do not care if the ideas are changed drastically or if they become smut. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avengers - Heartsong

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: If there is an extension of a plot, then it will be separated into another chapter but I will try to make sure that each chapter is given an actual name so that everything is organized. I also will make sure to group the chapters together if they are connected. This doesn't mean by fandom but just by the plot itself. Also, if you decide to write about anything involving ideas taken from my ramblings, email me so that I can link your story in the chapter that you got the idea from. This way people can see the connection from one story to another. Finally, if anyone has any ideas for plots that you want me to write, please tell me in either the comments or in an actual email.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary is too long for this section so I placed it above the actual scene. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea began based off the story called "Made and Remade the Necklace of Songs" by littleblackdog on FanFiction.net found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8890818/1/Made-and-Remade-the-Necklace-of-Songs

 

> The background for this small amount of writing starts off with the idea that there are soul mates and there have been soul mates since humans have existed. However, due to the increasing population of the world, finding a soul mate by the old fashioned way, which involves eye contact, became difficult. Evolution solved this problem by actually placing the names of your soul mates onto your skin like a tattoo.
> 
> As a side note, polygamy is the norm in this society and isn't rare like some of the other soul mate fanfictions may say they are. What is rare though is the number of soul mates after the number 4 in a relationship (3 names on a person in that sense). The age that people start to have soul mate tattoos appear begin at 14 and finish around the age of 21. No one knows for sure how many names they have until their 21st birthday.
> 
> It is required by law to have yourself put onto an international list and you must do so before your 21st birthday comes around (Usually, the parents or guardians do so since names can appear on a person quite young). One exception to being put on the list is if your soul mates have died. If this happens, people are allowed to start a relationship with someone else in the same situation but only if both are over the age of 21.
> 
> I'd like to say that this list is flawed since people can share names and only when two people meet will they know if this happened or if they are each others soul mate.
> 
> My original female character, Lizzie, is in college and is nearing the age of 20. However, instead of listing herself on the list to find her soul mates, she says that her soul mates have died which is represented by the tattoos appearing in a faded color. She lied because of who her soul mates are. Originally when the names began to appear she was really happy.
> 
> But then she saw a famous name appear and realized that the others may not be average people in the world. She saw the name Tony Stark. Over time, she researched the others and found out that she could be used against her soul mates if their enemies found out about her. She decided to avoid the issue entirely and hid her existence even from them. It didn't help that she's really young compared to her soul mates.
> 
> I'd also like to say that sometimes, very rarely, specific people's names do not appear on their soul mate's body. In this case, Lizzie's name isn't appearing on any of her soul mates. There are many reasons why this could happen. One of the more common, reoccurring reasons is due to the huge age difference between soul mates and for some reason it is only the younger of the pair, or group, that will hold the tattoos. This is the case for Lizzie.
> 
> She did this during high school and the pressure was finally getting to her by the time she got to college. She was getting ill from the stress and she had to go see a therapist in a last ditch attempt in trying to control this problem.
> 
> Lizzie didn't tell the therapist immediately why she was stressed and it took an entire year and a half to open up. It took nearly a couple of months for the therapist to go against the law and call Tony Stark to tell him about the situation. Instead of sending himself, he told one of her other soul mates who Lizzie wouldn't recognize since he isn't supposed to be caught on television (S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent).
> 
> This is where this scene comes in after a month of getting to know Lizzie and trying to understand her and her decision.

* * *

The conversation stilted and Lizzie’s smile dropped. That didn’t make sense.

Why would someone lie about their name?

 

……….

 

Wait, there’s only one reason really to lie to her…. But….

 

Why the name Frank though?

 

Frank… Frank… Her brow furrowed.

Maybe it was for a longer name?

…Frank… Franc–

Lizzie’s eyes widened. Middle name: Francis.

 

 

Clint Francis–

 

 

“Mr. Barton?” Lizzie whispered.

 

Barton’s entire body stilled before he smiled….

It didn’t reach his eyes.

“Correct,” he said. He leaned towards her and she didn’t – couldn’t – react.

            … No…

 

They knew. They knew!

After all that work hiding this, they found out.

             HOW did they find out? _How…_

 

The only person she’s ever told was–

            Her therapist.

           

DAMN

           

Her voice cracked as she tried to say something.

            Anything.

“Don’t,” Clint mumbled as he gently grabbed her before he had her leaning onto him.

            Lizzie couldn’t move. She couldn’t believe this was happening yet she had to react fast.

           

This wasn’t going to go away.

 

“I think,” Lizzie said even as Clint tried to shush her, “that I owe you an explana–”

“No.”

…. Well then. Lizzie gazed at the wall instead of trying to face the guilt that came with just looking at him.

 

There was a pause.

 

“No,” Clint reiterated, “We know why you didn’t tell us.”

Lizzie’s breath hitched and she caught herself before she could look at him. How was she supposed to take that?

It didn’t make sense. What did that mean and how did they even understand?

 

Lizzie took a deep breath.

 

That was a little unfair. Of course they could understand something like this – they had more experience in life itself and people like Ms. Romanov could easily comprehend something stupid like this….

With her on their side they could understand people more complicated than her as well as her ridiculous panic.

 

"Are you mad?" she asked. Clint didn't answer immediately and Lizzie braced for a rejection that was most likely going to come and, honestly, it's what she deserves.

 

"At first," he began slowly, "I was. But then, I came here and... I got to know you."

          Where was he going with this? Why was he dragging it out?

 

"Even though I was mad, that doesn't mean I didn't start to see where you were coming from," Clint concluded. She couldn't resist anymore - she had to look at him and see how he'd react to her next question.

 

She held her breath and met his gaze.

 

"Are they mad?" Lizzie asked. She could understand if they were but _please_ don't let them be. _Please_ let them understand.

 

Clint was grinning. Why was he doing that?

 

"You're not going to like this but... I recorded some of the time we hanged out together and sent it to them."

           

        ....Typical. She almost wanted to roll her eyes but she was still too nervous.

 

He wasn't just some random friend anymore - that image of him was gone.

 

"They're not mad either."

             What?

Lizzie didn't even get a chance to question that comment before Clint learn in and just... breathed her in.

 

"We may understand why you did this," he said, "but we don't agree."

 

Her heart skipped a beat when he was near her face and Lizzie really thought that he was going to try and kiss her. Instead, he landed a peck onto her forehead and leaned back.

"I want to tell you something," Clint stated. Lizzie just stared and nodded. She really couldn't speak after that.

 

He shifted his grip of her and changed it to an embrace with Lizzie still facing him.

 

"All of us have talked," he said, "and we want to have a chance to be with you."

 

No way. There's no way.

 

How could they want her after what she's DONE?

 

" _Why?_ " she asked. Clint smiled - his eyes crinkled.

 

"We knew the reason why you wouldn't even think of this as a possibility was due to the thought that you'd be used against us," he paused and tightened his grip - making sure to show possessiveness through that alone, "We won't let anyone get a hold of  you and we won't let you be a weakness."

 

Lizzie stared.

Where was the logic in that? No one could promise -

 

"You can't promise that," Lizzie said, "No one can avoid that."

 

His grip, something she could've ignored, was becoming suffocating. She wanted to cry because they obviously were underestimating the difficulty that could be.

           She tried to get off of his lap yet failed. It seemed he wasn't going to let her go and, truthfully, she didn't want to. She wanted to hope she could do this even if the hold was something unusual for her.

 

Clint huffed, "Well, maybe a group of people can." Lizzie just shook her head in response and was caught off guard when he let go of her.

 

She almost got off his lap since the chance arrived when his hands reappeared and held her face. Her mind raced - already knowing what he was going to do.

 

"Wait," Lizzie said trying to think of excuses. She couldn't let this happen because... because...

 

Clint paused.

 

"What?" he asked. Lizzie swallowed.

"What about Mr. Stark?"

        That's right - he was something that really hurt her.

 

"What about Tony?" Did she really have to say it?

 

Is he really going to make her admit how much something which happened before her marks began to appear hurt her?

"Isn't," She cut off but then blurted the question out, "Isn't he in a relationship? Aren't a few of the others in relationships as well?"

         After all, if Mr. Stark was in a relationship then most likely a few of the others were too.

 

Yet, something about Clint's expression made her think that she got this wrong.

 

"Before we knew about you," he said, "those relationships had already ended."

         Clint bumped his forehead against hers.

 

"But-"

"Stop worrying."

 

The kiss wasn't unexpected. After all, he kept on getting near her but that didn't mean that the first contact wasn't shocking.

 

That wasn't in a figurative sense either.

 

The kiss had activated something. In fact, this might be something she learned about from the section surrounding the bond in her high school health class.

What was this called again? What was it?

 

Lizzie's eyes widened.

 

The fusion. This wasn't possible.

 

Even though they said that they wanted to try she didn't believe them. But if they hadn't wanted to do so then this wouldn't be happening.

 

Lizzie yelped and the kiss ended. She didn't know an actual,  _powerful_ shock would happen with this.

 

THAT was never described to her in class.

 

"Y-you all really?" Lizzie never finished her question as she panted while Clint laid her down and kept close.

 

"Yes," Clint said - amused yet curious. She wanted to ask him further about.... about something but a wave of intense heat interrupted her.

 

Too much.

 

It was TOO MUCH!

 

Why wasn't Clint going through this too? Why was it so intense? Why-

 

"You completed-" she panted, "You already did the fusion with the others."

 

Another wave of heat and Clint offered Lizzie his hand which she took and squeezed.

 

Clint grinned.

 

"They'll notice you soon once your side's complete," he looked smug as he continued, "But they're going to let me go first."

 

Lizzie huffed.

 

Arrogant, annoying, smug basta-

 

"Ah!" Lizzie yelled and the heat got even _hotter_ , "T-too much!"

 

She slammed her eyes shut. All the while, Clint tried to comfort her and began to pet her hair.

 

It was too intense. Why wasn't it ending? It was supposed to end already - it was supposed to be instantaneous!

 

She nearly opened her mouth to ask Clint if something was wrong when it happened.

 

The floodgates opened.

 

It was sudden and it was disorienting. She could barely focus and she had no idea if her eyes were open or not but there were... people in front of her.

 

She could barely focused on them - could barely see what they looked like - when one of them moved towards her.

 

 _Clint_ , Lizzie thought _, it had to be him_.

         He seemed to cover her entirely before some type of sensation struck her, quick and accurate.

 

It was almost like a snake bite but she couldn't make up her mind on whether it hurt or not.

         Thankfully, the feeling ended before it could be read as pain and nothing else happened.

 

"You okay?" Lizzie cracked her eyes open but she didn't answer.

 

Instead, she gave a shaky thumb's up but quickly let her hand drop. Clint huffed out a laugh but said nothing as Lizzie caught her breath.

 

Movement from.... somewhere.... caught her attention and she tried to focus on it.

 

She held her breath and noticed the other people moving and one came closer to her than the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wishes to use an idea from this story than please leave a comment or email me so I can link your story in this chapter for anyone to look at. Also, if anyone wants to critique this than leave a comment because I know I still have work to do.


	2. Avengers - Enthrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary is too long for this section so I placed it below before the actual scene. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was created and borrowed from the plot of Entanglements by astolat found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036957. The pairing is unknown because this is an idea that just popped into my head and I only have one scene right now for this specific plot.

 

> This scene is immediately right after the end of [Entanglements](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036957) but there is a bit of background information that I have to give so that people can understand what idea just showed up in my head.
> 
> To begin, there is an old organization that loosely follows martial art traditions in regards to morals and hierarchy. In my mind, the organization that the main character is a part of actually creates its hierarchy by bringing its students to an area that will allow Earth itself to choose the student's rank. It does so through a scarf, which begins as a simple, plain white one, and dyes it with different colors and patterns. The main ranking system is decided through the color (white is the lowest with black next and then brown while red is the highest and those with red are the leaders; think about going down from red all the way to purple in the high to low ranking order).
> 
> Also, there are sub categories created through the patterns found on the scarfs. If you have a simple colored scarf, than you are the lowest ranked person in that color category while a person with a speckled (or dotted) scarf is one of the higher ranked people in a color category. I'd like to take the time to say that a scarf will not have more than one color on it so the color categories do not become confusing for the hierarchy of this organization.
> 
> On top of this, this organization holds a royal throne that any student in its rank could have the chance to have when they have proven themselves worthy of the being the heir to this lost throne. Earth itself will decide when an heir is worthy but has never deemed a person suitable for it ever since the first ruler, and creator, of this organization died.
> 
> Now, this organization doesn't just have anyone in its ranks. People who show a rare trait on the planet which allow them to become enthrained with another person(s) in the universe are given the chance to become students. This term is used in Entanglements and it's almost used like the term soul mate is used. Thus, I'm going to assume it's basically the same thing (As you can tell, I enjoy my soul mate story ideas).
> 
> Also, people are found with this trait at many ages so students aren't only children and most are, in fact, adults. My main character is actually pretty young in comparison with her being in her 20s. When people are discovered, they are given a different name to go by and are called by that name for the rest of their life.
> 
> Only those that finish their training can become actual members and go through this scarf ceremony. The training given to them is rigorous and a little bit out there because each person is trained under a different master (sensei) and will come out with different training. My main character was the only student of a master that refused to teach anyone else because his style became taboo. His style was such a hated one that he himself made a law which had anyone who used it outside of training a criminal, in the organization's mind, who had to go through a trial with the masters and leaders of the organization as the judges.
> 
> Where this all comes into importance involves my main character, Karlena, who is volunteered by her leaders to join the Avengers and the armies of the world in the battle on Mars during Entanglement. At this time, she had already gone through her scarf ceremony and received a plain orange scarf. It was a political move because some of the leaders wanted her gone since she was stirring up trouble in the organization. I'd like to take the time to say that the taboo training she received wasn't the only training which was another reason why other leaders who didn't hate her volunteered her. She's a very good fighter and can probably go head to head with Natasha or even Loki because of her fighting style.
> 
> Getting back on topic, she was there for the battle on Mars but then stayed with the Avengers for a little bit of time. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to gather information from her about her organization, Fury gave the order to Natasha which made Natasha persuade Stark to allow Karlena to recuperate in Stark Tower. However, the Avengers decided to go to Asgard to help them with the Chitauri invasion and Karlena joined them. 
> 
> It was at this time that Karlena came into contact with Thor and Loki and realized that they were her soul mates (enthrained). She decided to go for selfish reasons, a.k.a. to make sure they stayed alive, but at the same time could not allow them to find out that she was their soul mate due to fear. In the past, someone tried to take advantage of her and she swore to never have a sexual relationship or any close relationship like that again.
> 
> During the battle on Mars, she didn't have to use her taboo fighting style. However during the battle on Asgard, she had to use it to save Odin's life. This is where her fighting style is revealed to be a magical style which allowed her to summon creatures and powerful ones at that (Almost like the summoners in Final Fantasy 12). The reason why this style became taboo is soon revealed as she basically went into a berserk mind set and literally took out half of a Chitauri legion. Immediately when she did this, the masters and leaders of her organization would have sensed it due to precautions set up by the organization. She would come home to a trial that would most likely lead to her death. This is where the scene begins: Karlena left before the Avengers did to go home and her attitude set off warning bells in Odin's mind since they had a conversation before she left.
> 
>  

  _ **The Royal Scarf**_

 

* * *

 

 

Hands shaking, Karlena folded up her scarf as slowly as she could before looking around her room one more time.

She had arrived only minutes earlier and had already sent a student to tell the masters she was back.

 

 _God what had she done_...

 

Karlena breathed in and then left her cabin to enter the training grounds. It was dead silent and all the students were gone - they probably had the sense to stay away from this vicinity for a while.

She swallowed and walked towards the main house. Her shoes the only sound when even the animals had stopped making noise.

 

Apparently, the Earth was going to be a judge of her today as well which was surprising since Mother hadn't sentenced one of her children for many,  _many_ years. Karlena's breath hitched.

 

 _What had she done?_  

 

Had what she done been so bad that Mother would sentence her as well? Was it really that bad? 

 

Karlena couldn't understand it but she realized that was probably because her judgement over anything had been ruined. 

 

_Her enthrained...._

 

She was most likely never going to see them again and she would never even be able to tell them why they were feeling such an emptiness in their hearts in the first place. It took all of her will to stifle her laugh.

Now was not the time for hysterics and especially one that would make her seem insane. 

 

Still, why would that even matter? There's no way she'd be able to plead her case. Not one of the other members had seen her and therefore she had no alibi - no case to plead.

Not even Earth herself would be able to defend her. This time she had to hold back a sob.

 

It's amazing that the battles over two planets wouldn't kill her but her own teachers would. Why did it have to come to this?

Karlena finally reached the main path which meant that she only had less than a minute until she reached the main house. She sighed.

 

 _At least I will die on a very beautiful day_.

 

There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the wind was perfect - just a gentle breeze to say that time itself had yet to stop.

That the animals were only quiet and not frozen. Regrettably, it was still too early in spring for any tree but the cherry blossoms to be in bloom and Karlena sighed once again.

 

 _Pity_.

 

Her feet stopped as her legs met the main house entrance. She stared at the ground for a few seconds before taking in a gulp of air and stepping up once her shoes were taken off.

Her scarf, which hung loosely in her hands shook as she brought it up into the traditional style that was taught to them all in the event... in the event...

 

She went to her knees just as the door slammed open and all of her masters stood before her.

Her orange scarf was torn out of her hands and she was dragged in - not given the privilege or dignity to walk anymore. Just as she was thrown to the ground, her sensei, the one who had taught her, spoke.

 

"How DARE you!" he yelled, his red, circle patterned scarf thrown over his shoulders like a shall, "How dare you use what I taught you! You knew what I did was a necessity alone and that what you used it for was not what it had been created for!"

 

Karlena opened her mouth, "I-"

 

"DO. NOT. SPEAK," One of the other masters said. This one with a blue, speckled scarf in the same position, "You have lost that right!"

 

"The only," her master continued - spit flying out of his mouth due to his fury, "The only reason why that should have been used was in the defense of a royal line or-"

Karlena's head snapped up.

 

 _Royal line..._   She laughed at the ridiculous rule that probably just saved her life and her master went silent.

 

"What," another said slowly, "did you...."

 

_Oh, shit - that wasn't smart._

 

"I never knew that was one of the exceptions," Karlena said as properly, but as quickly, as she could. She needed to say this otherwise she would lose her only chance, "If I had known, I would have brought witnesses - for that is what I did, indeed, use it for."

 

Silence.

 

"Excuse me?" Her sensei said, rage clearing from his eyes as hope replaced it, but immediately continued, "Explain the battle as much as you can."

 

So she did.

 

She explained the battle on Mars and tied that into the Battle on Asgard. She explained the sheer numbers they were facing - something that her master hadn't realized when they volunteered her.

She gave detail after detail which would help her once she explained the moment that she used her ability.

 

"It was when The Allfather, King Odin of Asgard, fought alongside me that he grew tired. It must have showed because the Chitauri continued to fight against us but also grew more... focused, I guess," Karlena said, "They were numerous and it was more than I had faced by myself the entire battle. King Odin had even more fighting him and... and he was  _falling_ ," Karlena couldn't keep the horror in her voice when she said what was replaying through her mind.

 

"Continue," her master cooed at her when she grew silent for too long, his almost fatherly love for her reaching his voice.

 

"It seemed," she said, "like there wasn't any other choice," She looked up to them after realizing that she had lowered her head, "The moral of our side was too low and their leader was about to be slaughtered. I had to act fast and the only thing I had that would make up for the weakness on our side was-"

 

"Summoning the entities," her master finished. Karlena stilled her quivering lower lip and nodded.

 

"When I woke up from my frenzy," Karlena whispered, "I had taken out nearly half of a legion and that was enough for our side to push the Chitauri back permanently." The silence as she paused after this wasn't as tense as it once was but it was still too much for her liking.

 

"You won," her master stated. Karlena nodded in response. 

 

"Did you save the Allfather's life?" Another master, this one also with a red scarf, asked. Karlena nodded once again - too overcome with her emotions to speak at that moment.

 

She had been relieved when someone actually realized why she was panicking and told her that King Odin was, in fact, still alive.

That plus her exhaustion had driven her to her knees and the healers had to carry her to safety for some much desired, and needed, rest.

 

"That does not matter," One sensei, this one with a white, speckled scarf, said. Her heart froze in her chest.

 

_No..._

 

"Yes," The one with the blue scarf commented, "There are no witnesses here to prove her story and she did not know of this rule in the first place. If she had, than that would be another story, but she was under the belief that she had done wrong..."

 

"Do not bring politics into this," Her teacher yelled, "There is no actual law stating such a thing and it cannot be used once we judge! All that matters is that she used her ability to save royalty!"

 

"Which cannot be proven." Her breathing hitched every few seconds as she realized she let hope get ahead of her again and also made her forget that there wasn't anyone to defend her or even prove her case.

 

_It's no use..._

 

"No," Her master said - heartbroken with tears beginning to fall. Apparently, hope had made him forget too. Another master, this one with a green, speckled scarf, hesitated before speaking.

 

"Perhaps there may be someone we can call to question and hold off on the judgeme-"

 

"And let her escape?" The silence was stifling and her lip quivered once again.

 

 _Not even a chance to seek help_. 

 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and wind entered the room. No one was outside and the masters grew quiet.

 

"Who?" her master questioned and Karlena realized she completely forgot all about Mother.

 

_She wasn't here to judge her - Mother was there to protect her if she had to._

 

" _Let me,_ " A voice whispered into their ears. The masters gasped.

 

"Impossible," one said, "This hasn't happened in over-"

 

Karlena lost the rest of what was said when it felt as if something stabbed her heart. She yelped before all of her senses focused inward on Mother who had began to search her memories and soul for the truth.

 

_Please help me Mother.... Please..._

 

A wave of reassurance was the answer to her plea before the entity left her body and whispered one final sentence to the others in the room before leaving.

 

" _What was said is the truth._ "

 

Even though everyone in the room remained silent, the animals outside picked up in noise once again - reminding the masters that they hadn't heard the outside world since the trial had started.

 

"Mother has spoken," her master said, "so it shall be." The agreements resonated throughout the entire group even with those that had disgruntled faces. Karlena sighed in relief.

 

_Thank the Gods._

 

"Let the traditions continue," another master said and the fire, once ignored by Karlena, came into focus as her forgotten scarf was thrown into it. 

 

 _Right, the ceremony had to be redone to prove her rank to the others not in the room_.  _Wonderful_.

 

She rose to her feet and took the offered white scarf from her master's hands. Once she had bowed to the others, she left the room and followed her sensei to the cave not far off which all students would enter at least once....

 

But hopefully only once.

 

They were silent as tradition required but the twitching of her sensei's hands as they entered the dense forest reminded her that he would most likely want to hug her and never let go.

However, she wouldn't enjoy that right now even if she understood why he reacted the way he did.

 

She was still too shaken up to have anyone near her right now.

 

They both stopped at the entrance of the small cave which held a room she remember as magnificent. Her master bowed and didn't follow when Karlena entered the cavern.

 

When she was younger which was the first time she had ever entered, she did what almost all the students before her had done - stared in awe.

The entire cave had been carved out to show the insides of some unknown element which glowed when no other light was present.

The water, which seeped up silently without any bubbles reaching the top, took nearly the whole floor. 

 

Very few would recognize the presence of Mother there but only those who received speckled patterns or yellow and colors above could sense her.

Karlena had been one of them and she had almost cried when Mother embraced her for the first time.

 

This time she expected it, especially after her defense, but wondered what rank she would receive now since Mother came to her defense.

The most prominent example for this continued to be told by masters to their students and that was when an orange ranked member was bumped all the way down to white.

Plain white at that. Quite an embarrassing moment it must have been for him.

 

However, as she put more thought into it, Karlena couldn't remember one time that anyone even  _stayed_ the same rank they were before the trial. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

Still, she survived so she would go through this and walk out of it alive even if her pride was hurt in the end.

 

She went down to her knees even though Mother was still trying to sooth her. It was the only way she could tell Mother to hurry up without speaking.

Surprisingly, Mother ignored the hint and embraced her for a little longer before leaving her immediate vicinity.

That was when Karlena lowered her new scarf into the water to float onto the edge but still held it in her hands as the ceremony required.

 

The effect was almost instantaneous. The water, which had been still and silent, came to life and flowed over the scarf.

She felt a current circle the scarf from the bottom and than to the top while another current circled her entire body.

 

Karlena waited as the water went from clear to black and held her breath. Now, she would have to wait until the water went still once again to see what rank she would hold for the rest of her life.

 

She waited.... and waited.... The instinct to fidget was hard to resist but she resisted it.

 

Her breath was slowly being let out and returning to a normal pattern. This could either be good or bad. The longer that the water stayed black, the more colors were being added.... Usually.

 

However, sometimes Mother was known to be very mischievous and cruel on her children in this way. Apparently, this was one of those times as a giggle resonated around the cavern and Karlena rolled her eyes.

 

Only Mother.

 

Soon enough, the water began to clear and it felt to Karlena that her heart was stopping.

 

_No way._

 

There was no way. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be happening!

 

She lifted her red, speckled scarf. 

 

_A rise in the ranks...._

 

She resisted the urge to ask. There was no talking allowed in this sacred cave.

Slowly, to avoid falling, she rose up onto her feet and walked back out - her hands in the same position as they were due to her shock.

 

Her sensei lifted his head from where he had been staring off into and gasped when he saw her scarf.

 

"Impossible," he whispered, "That's the Royal Scarf....." He gaped and Karlena just looked at him with wide eyes.

 

"What?" she asked, "That's just a myth - this is just another leadership scarf. It's not one declaring me royalty!"

 

There was a moment of silence before he looked into her eyes and said, "My liege," Karlena shook her head in denial, "that is the Royal Scarf and you are now the one thing that all of us have sworn to protect."

 

The scarf fell to the ground as sobs broke through Karlena's last remaining pieces of her calm demeanor.

 

 _This wasn't what she was hoping for. This wasn't what she wanted_.  _She just wanted....._

 

 _She just wanted her enthrained._ _Why couldn't she have the guts to tell them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to email me or comment if you wish to use this idea or anything connected to this yourself. I want to be able to link it in this so that others can find other writings connected to this. I don't care what you write even if it's smut. I hope you all enjoy this!


	3. Avengers - Jillian Moore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea appeared in my head just yesterday and I wanted to write down some of it before I forgot it all. This isn't even a complete chapter and I will add more to it because this story sings out to me as having a lot of potential. Jillian Moore is trying to run away from her memories by driving anywhere she can. One day she notices a man on the side of the road and decides to help him out. She'll realize how significant this meeting was to her life later on while she's sitting behind a desk as the secretary to Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Well, fuck.”

 

Jill sighed as she signaled off of the highway just in front of another car. The person, who had waved her down, began to walk towards her as she stepped out on to the side of the road.

 

“Curse my kind heart,” she mumbled before the man got too close. Even though he looked middle-aged, alarm bells had her resisting the urge to tense. Jill scrutinized him behind her sunglasses and she slowed her pace for more time to identify his threat level.

 

He was male, middle-aged judging by the receding hairline, and had a relaxed body language.

 

........                                                                                  

No. She ran through that last fact again. He’s relaxed but… his posture allows for any instinctual response he might have to take.

 

Jill continued on with her analysis in the few seconds she had left.

 

He had on a professional suit which, she refused to gasp, hid the outline of a gun very well.

 

Threat level: unknown.

 

Her heart began to beat fast as the possibility of an intentional meeting crossed her mind. However, she focused on him as they reached each other.

 

“Hello,” Jill said, “need some help?” The man smiled before nodding his head towards his car.

 

“It seems my rental didn’t have any oil in it,” there seemed to be a glare in his gaze as he continued, “It overheated.”

 

“Ouch,” Jill winced while he smiled in amusement, “Have you called a towing service?”

 

“No signal,” he replied and brought up his phone for emphasis. Jill pulled out her own phone and noticed that she had nothing as well. However, she didn’t trust this situation at all.

 

“Well,” Jill said as slow as possible to get more time to think. She couldn’t just refuse to help at all. That would raise red flags so that only left one choice, “I could drive you to the nearest town and you could make your phone call there.”

 

He smiled and seemed grateful.

 

“That’s very kind of you,” the man reached his hand out to her, “My name is Phil Coulson.” Jill’s mind went rampant as she thought of what to do. She couldn’t give out her real name in the event…

 

She shook his hand after a moment of hesitation.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Coulson. I’m Sophia White,” Jill held her wince as she noticed Mr. Coulson hiding his tense reaction to her lie. She almost missed that he caught on to her for a second and that would not end well for her if he decided to bring it up later on. Her mind began to find as many disadvantages she would have against him if Jill needed to fight him to get away.

 

Damn. He was taller than her. That was another disadvantage which she always had to deal with.

 

Still, what was she going to do to avoid any trouble or interest from this trained and dangerous man?

 

She needed a cover story and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot will not have any lemons in it and I don't plan on there being any pairings with my original character. As I write more to this, I'll see if this changes and update the chapter notes accordingly.


	4. Far Cry 3 - Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored during class and I've been obsessed with some Far Cry 3 fanfiction recently.... it just happened and... well... yeah....

“You do plan on avoiding those islands right?” Raven yelled to the pilot. At his nod of agreement, she turned towards her friends.

“Why did you tell him that? The guy told us skydiving over Rook is the best!” Derick said over the wind. Raven glared.

“I call bullshit!” Raven gestured to the pilot, “Instead of paying the first pilot who would take us, I searched for a pilot who would tell me more!”

“What do you mean?” he asked. Raven sighed.

“Rook’s pirate territory you moron,” The others laughed, “If you want to become a part of human trafficking, than go ahead!”

“She’s got you there,” Jack said, “Let’s just enjoy the flight until we get back to our diving area – Raven paid for the scenic route.”

Just as he said that, the plane jerked and smoke could be seen coming from one of the wings.

“Really?” Raven yelled, “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!”

* * *

 

“Stick together and watch each other’s back,” she whispered as they all dragged their equipment into the woods to get out of the open. Derick and Isabelle were shaking as all four of them repacked their parachutes.

“Why are we doing this instead of getting away from here?” Jack asked. Raven didn’t even look up.

“At the very least we’ll be able to use the material or even jump from another high place.” They finished packing everything.

“Can we get out of here now?” Derick whinned.

Raven gave a shaky smirk.

“Book it everyone.” They ran.

* * *

 

Why did this have to happen? Raven thought as she wheezed through short breaths. The yelling of pirates echoed as she pushed her trembling legs further.

She couldn’t keep this up she realized. Suddenly, Raven started to cough and she couldn’t stop. Her movements faltered until her legs collapsed from under her. Even with her body exhausted beyond her limits, she dragged herself under a bush hoping to be passed by them all.

A part of her hated her friends. If they hadn’t wanted to go sky diving, then she wouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t have had to let them leave without her and worst of all…

She wouldn’t have Vaas Montenegro obsessed with her.

“Raven!” Vaas yelled. He wasn’t far from her. “Where the fuck are you hiding, hermana!” Raven had to resist the urge to laugh.

Like she was going to give away her position.

Vaas yelled something and then….

Silence.

Immediately, Raven tried to quiet her recovering breaths and refused to shift. This was going to take a while…

* * *

 

“You’re good, hermana,” Vaas whispered in her ear and Raven flinched. Her breath hitched as she tried to crawl away but her body was too sluggish even taking into account her exhaustion.

When had she been drugged?

“No, no – don’t go,” Vaas laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him in a poor imitation of a hug, “We almost missed you but I knew.”

“L-let g–”

“SHUT UP!” Vaas yelled and Raven went silent. She was at the mercy of a demon and she needed to use all the common sense she had to survive. Vaas sighed and, after a few seconds, continued, “I knew you were still here. You, hermana, don’t have the fucking stamina to go farther than this.”

Raven snarled and continued to try and get away as Vaas kissed her neck.

“I bet you’re wondering how the fuck I drugged ya, huh?” Vaas commented as he ignored her weak squirming, “Well, we just lit some large stacks of those damn herbs and threw them on the ground.” Vaas snickered as he groped Raven’s breast. “It made the fog you’ve been breathing and one thing this shit does is make it hard to stay quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wishes to use an idea from this story than please leave a comment or email me so I can link your story in this chapter for anyone to look at. Also, if anyone wants to critique this than leave a comment because I know I still have work to do.


End file.
